


Linked

by feeling_a_little_hysterekal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Knotting, Magic, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shame kink, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wormhole Sex, fleshlight, magical onahole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_a_little_hysterekal/pseuds/feeling_a_little_hysterekal
Summary: Marco comes across some magical sex toys that allow him to indulge in some dubious play. Of course things get out of control and he couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How is there not a tag for magical onahole or wormhole?
> 
> Also PLEASE leave kudos or comments if you decide to read this. I'm begging y'all. ( ㅠㅅㅠ)

The last time Marco and Star visited Quest Buy, they stumbled along an aisle that was arguably poorly concealed. Dedicated to adults it was full of sexual toys and accessories. 

Many of them were completely bizarre and Marco wasn't even sure some of them were designed for humans. He and Star had a great time laughing over them and reading the descriptions. 

That is until Marco came across what seemed at first to be a simple, earth-based fleshlight. Upon further inspection it had a spell cast upon it where you could link it to your partner or yourself and enjoy some sexy times at a distance. All that needed to be done was expose the toy to the person's DNA for a few minutes and they would be linked together. 

Star was too busy laughing at a pair of googly-eyed nipple clamps to see Marco slip the fleshlight into their cart.

Over the next couple of months he spent as much of his freetime experimenting with toy and pleasuring himself in ways only magic could truly make possible. 

He was confident in his body and what pleasured him. He was extremely pleased to discover that the toy could link to his ass. He had countless orgasms feeling like he was fucking himself. 

Additionally he had his daydreams and fantasies about Star and Tom. He wondered if Star would clench on his dick and wondered if Tom would fuck him senseless. But he never let himself consider pursuing anything with the pair beyond his dreams. 

That changed however, quite abruptly, when one evening he was rudely awoken by the now familiar sensation of lubed fingers rubbing and pressing inside him. 

The problem was that he wasn't doing it himself. The fingers were smaller than his. Delicate, quick and thorough. 

Trying to hold in his voice, Marco leaned over the side of his bed to pull out the box in which he normally kept the fleshlight. He thought it was discreet and hidden enough but apparently not. 

With a shaking hand he knocked the lid off of the old shoe box labeled "notes" and confirmed that it was in fact not there. 

Then he froze as he remembered he had in fact not put it away. He had used it and took it into the shower with him for cleaning as any water and soap that went inside it would also go inside of him and make a mess otherwise. 

He must have left it in the shower. Of all things to forget! Star must have found it in the morning and had it with her now! 

He sighed shakily. His parents were out of town for the weekend, so he could at least avoid extra embarrassment from them finding it.

Star must have it now and Marco was fully aware that Tom was with her up in her room. 

"S-Star, God dammit." Marco ran his fingers through his hair, a sweat prickling all over his body as he laid back on his bed face down. 

Then the fingers disappeared. 

He should really go up there to get it. 

How could he avoid being teased to death by asking for it back? And how would he even explain how he knew Star had it?

He felt a single finger re-enter and he had to breathe carefully as he made his way to Star's room. Her door cracked just enough for him to peek inside. 

She and Tom were sitting on her bed, naked and relaxed as Star filled the fleshlight with more lube, thoroughly spreading it with her fingers. 

"Where did you even get that?" Tom eyed the toy humorously. 

"The shower. Marco left it in there." Star said matter-of-factly as she swirled and scissored her fingers. 

Marco shivered. It was a bizarre experience to watch Star's fingers working from a distance and feeling them so intimately. 

Tom raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't worry he took it in there to clean it. It's totally fine!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm a demon I can't catch anything he'd have anyway but that's not my point. You don't think he's going to notice?"

"Nah he's sound asleep! I'll get it back in there before morning." Star smiled cheekily. 

Marco clenched his teeth when Star's fingers brushed over his prostate particularly rough. He felt himself clench around her fingers. 

Star paused, looking at the toy she had her fingers inside of. 

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. "You've spent a lot of time lubing that up."

Star laughed a little. "It's strange. I could swear I just felt it move. It's been pretty tight this whole time so I wanted it to be as slick as possible." 

"Move?" Tom asked, perplexed. "What do you mean move?" 

"Well," Star actively pressed a little harder, swiping back and forth over the firm bump she found. 

Marco had to bite his sleeve, knees threatening to buckle. 

"There! It's doing it more! Like it... like the toy is... real?"

Tom scoffed. "Oh come on, Star. Lemme see."

_'No!'_ Marco protested in his mind, gaze locked as Star handed the toy over to Tom. 

Tom inspected it, turning it all around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Tom slid his thick pointer finger deep inside without hesitation. 

Marco clamped a hand over his mouth. The one finger was so much bigger and stronger than either his or Star's. 

Tom pressed and thrust experimentally only a few times before sliding a second finger inside. 

Marco slid to his knees, panting behind his sleeve, shivering. 

Tom paused, too. "Woah. Yeah I see what you mean. It's like it's responding to touch."

Tom changed his technique just as if he was trying to pleasure someone. With strong, experienced fingers he pressed in deep, rubbing the firm nub he found and scissoring on the withdraw. 

Marco could hear the soft fleshy sounds again as his hole opened and closed to the night. 

Tom pulled his fingers mostly out, spreading the silicone to inspect the toy.

"Yeah, look! You can see it clenching! Wow it totally has a heartbeat." Tom said, gulping with lust. "Where the hell did Marco get something like this?"

Star looked just as fascinated. 

"I wonder if we could make it cum?"

Marco clenched his fists in the carpet. This needed to end right now. 

But it felt so good. 

"Do you really think so?" Tom said. "I'm really curious to find out. Shall we give it a try?" 

"Heck yeah! Let me have a go again!" Star said, making grabby hands at the toy. 

Tom handed it back to her. 

Star stared at it for a moment. "Hmmm... well we know it likes this." Star inserted two fingers again, immediately searching for the firm bump that was Marco's prostate. 

Marco swallowed a whimper. His cock was leaking so much in his sweatpants he couldn't stand it. 

"Try pushing a little harder downwards." Tom said, mimicking the motion. 

"Oh just like you like it." Star smirked.

Marco's toes curled at the increased pleasure. He couldn't refuse anymore. He was too far gone and he wanted to cum. 

He slipped a hand into his sweatpants, wrapping a hand around his swollen cock and stroking with trembling fingers. 

"Ooh it just squeezed really hard!' Star beemed. "I think it's actually getting close. Feel this with me." 

Star scooted up close to Tom, bringing the toy within his reach and, keeping her fingers in, hooked them to the side so he could slide his own in as well. 

Marco keened, falling forward into a crouch as he had four fingers stuffed deep. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stay quiet at this rate. 

He was having trouble jerking himself off with how shaky his hand was but he was so close. His dick tented his sweatpants, a broad wet spot growing on the tip.

He had his sleeve bunched into his mouth, teeth worrying the fabric and soaking it with drool. 

He was so so close. The fire was burning in his belly and his balls were hiking up. He wanted it to be over. He wanted more. Just end this pleasurable torture and beautiful humiliation. Let him take it to his grave. 

Tom hummed, a slight growl to his tone. "Let me try something." 

"Wooh you're really into it." Star snickered. 

Marco had only a moment of relief, a moment of clarity from the stimulation to blink before freezing in shock as he felt something burning hot, wet and slithery worm inside him. 

He looked up, desperate to see what Tom was doing. 

Tom looked almost feral. Eyes black with only a red rim noticeable. His face flushed a deep maroon and primal panting audible as he had his elongated tongue divulging deep into the fleshlight. 

Marco felt his orgasm finally build to the point of no return. The tension inside bloomed. It grew and grew seemingly unending until finally it punched through his body. 

He rocked with the force of it. Hips jutting back into the tongue and clenching fiercely, milking the fleshy muscle as he shot ropes straight through his sweatpants. 

He had to cover his mouth and nose, pressing his face into the carpet to muffle the choked gasps. 

Even though he was outside the bedroom, it sounded like Tom's growls of approval were right in his ear as he massaged the pulsing silicone. 

Marco finally fell limp in the hallway, breathing heavily and sweating. 

He was going to burn the sound of Tom's growls into his memory forever. 

Tom slowly retracted his tongue with a _pfaww_ , long sticky strings of drool and lube stretching with the withdraw. 

Tom's face was sticky and he licked his lips hungrily, savoring the flavor. 

Tom's voice was deeper and hoarse as he spoke. "Marco may have washed this, but it smells so strong of him. It's like I really just ate him. Mmm." 

Star's voice sounded shakey with arousal and awe. "R-Really? Lemme have a taste." 

Marco was too exhausted to protest but watched from his sprawled out position on the floor Tom hand over the fleshlight like it was a bong. He had a similar expression to his face, like he just had a really good hit and was handing it off to the next, still licking his lips and wiping his chin. 

Star took it in her hands and curiously took a small whiff. 

"Wow... it really does smell like Marco. Just more... more." 

"Yeah." Tom chuckled, looking high as a fucking kite in his lust fog, taking himself in hand to jerk off in slow, tight strokes. 

Star tentatively licked the rim of the silicone. It was delicate and ticklish, making Marco shift his legs as his hole quivered. 

Star couldn't quite delve the way Tom could but she spent a minute or so thoroughly licking and dipping her tongue inside. 

She giggled, almost as drunk seeming as Tom. "Why is this so nice? I could do this all night. It tastes so good. Mmuah~." She laid a firm kiss on the rim, making Marco blush even more if it was possible. 

"Give it here. I really really want to fuck it." He growled. 

_'Oh, no.'_ Marco forced himself up onto his knees. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to stay silent through that. He needed to get back to his room. His legs however had no intention of cooperating and he tipped over as soon as he got his feet under him. 

"Save a little bit of that energy for me, horn boy." Star teased, knee walking to sit between Tom's legs. 

Tom scoffed. 

Marco's legs absolutely would not cooperate. And he was resigned to leaning against the wall, hoodie pulled up over his mouth, waiting for his fate. 

He could only watch as Star took Tom in hand, pressed the fleshlight's rim snugly around Tom's ridged cockhead and slid it down firmly; faster than Marco would have.

The stretch was sudden and immense. He was grateful for Tom's guttural moan as it covered Marco's gasp.

"Hohhh, fuck, Star. It's... it's so tight and hot. This thing is amazing." He rocked his hips up into the toy Star held. 

"Mmf you look so hot." Star praised, immediately moving the toy up and down at a firm, somewhat quick pace. "I wish I could watch you fuck Marco."

Tom moaned extra loud at the suggestion. 

'Wh-what?' Marco slid to the floor, legs spread wide as Tom's thick, studded and ridged length dived uninhibited inside him. 

They'd thought about this? Just as he did? 

He could hear the silicone catching, rubbing and sloppy inside the room. His own hole giving way so easily. 

If Tom and Star were to look in the hallway at this moment, they'd see Marco on his back, hoodie, hair and face a mess with his legs up and wide. His sweatpants would hide his hole gaping obscenely to an invisible force but not the suspicious wet spots soaking through. His red fleshy insides made loud, wet, squishing sounds. 

Marco was overstimulated. His cock hard again and red against his stomach past the waistband. A second orgasm was coming fast and all he could do was hang on. 

Tom moaned loud and guttural. "Ohh shit I think it's cumming again. I can feel it, oh don't stop, Star." Tom was propped up on his elbows, head back as he fucked upwards into her strokes. 

Marco braced a hand against the wall behind him as the thrusts increased, actually pushing him back into the wall from the motion. 

"Nh-nh-nh! I-I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Marco whispered into his hoodie collar, eyes screwed shut as he had his first dry orgasm untouched. It was a bit weaker than the first but no less pleasurable. His ass contracted firmly, muscles milking in a steady beat. 

Tom let out a long, primal snarl as he fucked up faster. Star had to grab the toy with both hands and just hold it in place as her boyfriend went wild. 

Marco's eyes flew open as he was barraged with the thrusts and felt like Tom was getting bigger.

"Yes, that's it! Shit, babe, you're so gorgeous. I want you to cum. Cum hard for me, demon boy. Cum hard for Marco." Star cooed.

Marco was extremely grateful for the noise as he had let go of his hoodie from his mouth, both hands braced up against the wall as he was fucked within an inch of his life. His hyperventilating drowned out by the shifting of the bed and Tom's vocals. 

Tom grabbed Star's hands, pinning the toy down and slamming his hips up one last time as he came with a cry. His knot flared viciously, making the plastic shell of the fleshlight creak worryingly. 

Marco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a third orgasm overlapped suddenly and brutally. The contractions rolled through him, making his spine cramp and his toes curl. Cum shot from his cock with strong spurts, soaking into his hoodie. 

The hallway was spinning as he felt the powerful pulses of Tom's cock and angry heartbeat from the burning knot. 

He was vaguely aware of the sound of thick liquid spattering the carpet from his ass. Tom's cum ricocheting outwards. 

Tom went limp, collapsing fully onto his back, panting like a beast. 

Star gently withdrew her hands, Tom's knot locked inside. 

"Let me know when you catch your breath. It's my turn." Star sounded messed up like she was at her limit. Patience gone. 

Tom, still panting, laughed. "Come 'ere, babe."

He opened his arms up like asking for a hug but Star knew what he was offering. 

She knee walked further up the bed, straddling Tom's face and sitting down gently. 

Tom wrapped his arms over her thighs and pulled her down firmly to his lips, making her squeak.

Marco was shaking from head to toe from the impossible stretch of Tom's knot and perhaps the intense pressure on his prostate was what was keeping him unforgivably hard right now but he couldn't help but to take himself in hand as he watched Star rock on Tom's face, whimpering and gasping beautifully. 

He had wanted for so long to see Star like this. There was no way he couldn't be hard at this opportunity. He was exhausted and immobile but he still had a desire to be buried deep within her. He also now had the benefit of knowing exactly what Tom was doing to her as he had unknowingly done to Marco. 

Star yelped and then her whimpers melted into hearty moans and Marco guessed Tom had finally slipped his thick pronged tongue deep inside. 

Marco twisted particularly nicely around his tip, making his impossibly stretched hole clench. 

He saw Tom stiffen and grunt softly from underneath Star, the fleshlight bobbing with a flex which Marco felt as well. 

Marco slid his free hand down to his ass. He wanted to feel just how open he was. The mess he came across was insane. The carpet was soggy and his hole was frothy. He traced his overstretched rim, tender and swollen. 

He shifted a bit, letting his legs fall closed. The pressure that put was heavenly and he heard Tom's muffled shout of surprise and jump. 

"Careful! What's going on?" Star panted, lifting her hips to let the demon speak.

"I-it just got tighter all of a s-sudden. Fuuuuuck." Tom grit his teeth and arched a bit. The fleshlight bobbed ridiculously. 

Marco regretfully withdrew his hand from his cock and lifted a leg. He didn't want to distract Tom from properly fucking Star. 

Tom let out the breath he'd been holding, voice quivering. "Ooohh kay I th-think I'm good. Sorry a-about th-that." 

Star combed sweaty bangs off his forehead with her fingers bending down to kiss just above his third eye before arranging herself back over his mouth. 

"Stiffen your tongue for me, Tom. I want to ride it."

Marco nearly choked as he watched Tom extend his long, purple tongue like a thick, wet snake. 

Star slid down onto it and immediately started rocking again. 

Marco couldn't remove his gaze from her and watching Tom's ridiculous tongue disappear inside her sloppily. 

Soon her ability to hold herself up was waning and she had go on all fours, providing the perfect view. 

He nearly came just watching as Tom slid both hands around. One coming from below and one up top. Tom slid two fingers alongside his tongue and his middle finger from his other hand into her ass. 

Star started gasping and crying out unabashed and Marco couldn't resist jerking off again as he could see Tom's tongue twisting and curling. 

Tom growled as he was still locked in the toy and once again felt like it was squeezing rhythmically. 

Suddenly Star was shaking and sat down firmly on Tom's face, curling over as she cried through a powerful orgasm. 

Marco came again. A sharp twinge pulsing through his dick as he seeded his sweats again, cum bubbling thickly through the fabric. 

Star came up for air, gasping and still shaking as she retracted her hips. 

Tom moaned again as he was dismounted. Reaching a hand down to take the fleshlight in hand he started pumping it again, chasing another orgasm. 

Marco cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

He was going to have to figure something out quick and he didn't think waiting out Tom's libido was an option. 

Suddenly a thought came to him. If he could affect Tom just as Tom could affect him with thrusting and whatnot, there shouldn't be any reason that he couldn't force Tom out. If he could prevent Tom from fucking the fleshlight long enough to get back to his room he could undo the spell and save his poor ass.

Now on a mission, Marco managed to get into a squat not unlike when he had to use the bathroom while outdoors. 

He took a big breath and pushed, bearing down with all his strength. 

He heard Tom sputter. "What the fuck?" 

"What's wrong?" Star asked. 

"It... it's trying to push me out I think. Urgh!" Tom struggled. 

"Maybe it's had enough." Star stated simply. 

Tom growled. "I want one more. I'm not done." He pulled the rim flush to his hips and Marco almost coughed from the force. 

Gritting his teeth and taking another deep breath, he bore down with all his might. 

Very suddenly the pressure and stretch was gone and he heard Tom curse again followed immediately by the sound of the fleshlight clattering to the floor. 

Marco took his chance and stumble-ran back to his room. 

What he couldn't see now was Tom's irritated face who bent down to grab the toy, pinned it underneath one hand to the bed and slammed back inside. 

Marco tripped and fell onto his bed, ass up as Tom started fucking fast and furious. 

Marco shoved his face into his comforter, letting out his desperate, hoarse cries. In this position he could feel the tip of Tom's cockhead hitting his gut.

"No more! It's too much!" Marco yelled into the mattress. 

Back in Star's room Tom was grinning like he'd just won a battle. 

"You sure showed that toy who's boss, Tom." Star said, lounging on her bed.

Tom laughed, panting in his victory of domination. 

Marco was barely keeping himself up on his toes and collapsed to his stomach, jostled by the overwhelming thrusts. 

Leftover cum and lube was spraying in tiny droplets all over his bed and just when Marco thought he might pass out he felt Tom slam home. Thankfully there was no knot this time. Only cum that inevitably bubbled and splattered behind him across the mattress and onto the floor. 

Shortly afterwards he felt Tom pull out and his ass was finely left to rest, gaping and loose. Cum dripping steadily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco goes further than morality encourages.

Marco didn't dare say anything to Tom and Star. Despite their expression that they wanted Marco to join in on their fun, Marco wasn't sure he should ask or offer by saying he spied on them while they unknowingly fucked him via magical sex toy. 

However it was impossible to really keep things hidden from Star and a few weeks later he was forced to admit and acknowledge to Star that he at least _owned_ a fleshlight. 

He did in fact find the fleshlight back in the shower where he had left it. He decided it was going to go back into storage for a while. He felt totally drained. 

Star was never good at being subtle but he got the point that she thought Tom would like one so Marco took it upon himself to buy another one as a gift to them. He also knew that Star deserved her own toy so he bought her a dildo that claimed to have the same qualities. He provided both toys with his spit, linking the toys to himself. 

When he gave the gifts to Star and Tom he purposefully left out the details that they were linked to him and told him the toys simply mimicked a person's sexual arousal and could do more of the work with the spell placed upon them. 

He also bought two small pocket mirrors and with ease from a peek inside The Book of Magic Spells added the ability to spy in on Star and Tom. 

Marco quickly got to experience being on the receiving end of Star's dildo when she tried it out alone in her room the night it was gifted to her. 

It was just a little after eight o'clock in the evening. He was trying to study at his desk but admittedly was doing a very poor job of it. 

He had both pocket mirrors propped open on his desk so as to watch Tom and Star. Hoping that one or both of them would indulge tonight. 

He had his textbooks and note pads open, pen in hand with only the title of his homework written down. Otherwise he was staring intently at the mirrors. 

Tom was busy playing video games. Looking quite content with his activity. 

Star was talking to Ponyhead through her phone, chatting about stupid stuff probably. 

It was almost ten o'clock at night when he was starting to think nothing would happen. 

Tom had gone to bed and Star was still gossiping away at the same energy and speed as before. 

Marco sighed and gave up. Snapping both mirrors shut and tucking them away in his desk drawer. 

He might as well finish his homework properly. 

He was about twenty minutes into his essay when he felt an odd sensation like a ghostly hand on his dick. 

He jumped, startled and for a moment was confused before jerking the desk drawer open to snatch up the pocket mirrors and pop them open. 

Tom was still alseep. Star however was sprawled across her bed, nightgown hiked up to her chest with the dildo in one hand while she gently toyed her clit with the other. 

Homework was abandoned for the night. Marco stared, mouth dry as he watched her build up her pleasure. 

Marco had to bite his lip to stay quiet when Star coated the toy in a generous amount of lube. 

He throbbed, quickly growing hard and he saw as Star's eyes lit up in the mirror . He was confident that what she felt was the silicone changing from the typical toy feel to heating up, turning a fleshy soft feel and alive. 

"The instructions weren't kidding. It really does feel as real as it could be. It..." she pressed a delicate finger to the underside of the glans, feeling it flex. "It responds to my touch." 

Marco was for once grateful that his parents decided to watch obnoxiously loud and boisterous game talk shows in the night. 

His hand was shaking and he put the mirror down on his desk, doing his best to not touch himself as he wanted as real an experience from Star as possible. His cock was tenting his sweatpants and already building up a damp spot. 

Star inspected the toy further before curiously licking the head and then wrapping her mouth around the head and sucking, pressing her tongue on the underside.

Marco exhaled shakily. "Please, Star, hurry." He begged into his sleeve, leaning forward to rest his head on his arms on his desk, watching as Star guided the toy to her entrance, rubbing the tip up and down her sex and only barely dipping past her folds. 

This was torture. Marco's legs were shaking and his breath was short. He had to focus to not just jerk forward as he felt the tip dip past Star's folds repeatedly. It didn't help that his cock swiped up and down with Star's movements. His sweatpants tickling his sensitive glans. 

Star did this for several minutes. Toying with the tip at her entrance while rubbing her clit. Squeezing down hard on the silicone head. 

"F-Fuck." Marco breathed. His dick was on fire. He wanted to hump forward desperately. His cock was throbbing aggressively and the front of his sweatpants soaked through with an impressively large wet spot from precum. 

Star moaned softly, her voice distant and muffled through the mirror.

"It really wants to fuck me doesnt it? Mmf."

Star was impossibly tight and hot. His head was being overstimulated and his balls were hiking up like he was going to cum anyway. 

He was drooling into his hoodie sleeve, calves cramping from restraining from humping on the balls of his feet. 

Star was blushing, rubbing her clit firmly and pulsing tightly on the toy. 

Finally, Marco watched as she lifted the toy up a bit, angling it downward - which pulled Marco's dick downward - and sunk it deep. Her insides parting audibly. 

Marco couldn't help the jerk of his body or the shout bursting from his lungs.

He froze, as did Star, who heard him through the wall. 

Distantly he heard Star yell, "Marco are you ok?"

Marco tried to remain composed. And shouted back. "Yeah! I just - just hit my knee! All good!" 

Star didn't respond. Staring at her door cautiously. 

Marco refused to move, to breathe. Watching the mirror as Star remained motionless, too.

Then, after a moment of bated breath, with the silicone toy still lodged deep inside, Star returned to rubbing her clit and shifting her hips. 

Marco groaned, clenching his fists. He wanted to fuck her with long, deep thrusts but now he was trying to remove suspicion from himself. This was purely her self-indulgence. It was maddening and heaven all the same. 

He could feel her tensing and pulsing around him. He could see her red face tucked to the side, golden hair splayed like angel wings underneath her. Her mouth was open, panting and her legs were hiking up, opening up for the toy. 

Marco dug his nails into the arms of his desk chair watching it. He could feel her passageways shifting and relaxing to allow a better thrust.

"Th-that's it," Marco whispered. "Open up for me, Star." 

He nearly came as Star lifted both legs up completely as if she heard him. He lost control for a moment, hips jutting forward.

Star gasped, "Oh, it's going to move now?"

He swallowed thickly, exhaling shakily and braced himself as he humped forward experimentally. 

Star clamped a hand over her mouth in shock and pleasure. "It-it's really moving. It's actually fucking me." 

Marco felt a flame of pride watching Star respond to his movements. "That's right, Star. I'm really fucking you." He whispered. 

It was bizarre and incredibly erotic to watch Star's body rock from the ghostly dildo fucking her.

Star started rubbing her clit again and tweaking a nipple. 

Marco growled, building up more confidence and thrusting a little harder, his chair creaking. 

Star's gasps were growing and becoming more audible. "I want... more. Harder."

Star reached down to grab the suction cup base, pulling it out and thrusting it deeper.

"Nhh! Shit!" Marco cursed. Without thinking he jumped up into a stand and within a second pushed his sweats down, planted his hands on the desk and started fucking brutally. 

Star's eyes flew open, cries unrestrained in bewildered arousal. 

An uproar of screaming from the TV gameshow downstairs perfectly timed to distort suspicion. 

Marco watched, fire building quickly in his belly as Star rubbed her clit desperately, toes and body curling. 

"Wh- whoah, shit, Star. E-Easy!" Marco winced at the intense pressure on his dick. He grunted with the effort of fucking through her clamping muscles. 

Suddenly Star threw her head back on a cry. 

He heard it distantly through the wall and heat rushed through him as he felt her orgasm contract viciously. 

He had no chance of withholding his own orgasm and nearly buckled as his body put all effort into emptying his balls. Marco groaned hoarsely and without warning the dildo popped out onto the mattress as Star soaked her sheets. 

Marco's cock slapped against his navel from the pressure of being pushed out and his cum flew up to paint his hoodie and face. 

He collapsed backwards into his chair, panting and ears ringing. 

He could hear Star's muffled panting in the background and he whispered, "Thank you, Star." 

Just as his heart rate was settling, he felt the sudden sensation of a finger slipping inside him.

Bolting upright he looked at Tom's mirror. The demon was awake, looking restless and had the fleshlight in hand. 

Marco sighed shakily. He was in for a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following weekend was when things started to take a turn for the worse. The mirrors were gone from his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to explain that stalking, ignoring "no", "wait" and "stop" and using magically enchanted sex toys with someone without their consent is unacceptable real life behavior or can we acknowledge this is fictional or just not read it? 
> 
> Tom, Star and Marco are all in their 20s.

It was made clear to Marco in the following weeks that gifting Tom and Star the toys was, in fact, a terrible idea. 

They were obsessed with the things and no matter how often Marco invited both of them to hang out, away from home, doing exciting things in an attempt to keep the pair exhausted, more often than not they still managed to find time for the toys. 

Star used hers more often than Tom did. Marco spent many nights with his pillow over his face, enduring the sensations of Star hot and tight around him. He would shake in his sheets as Star would slide the dildo in and then focus on her clit. Merely using the dildo as something to clench on. 

Sometimes he would give in and fuck up into the night, chasing an orgasm and trying to get Star to cum as fast as possible. 

Sometimes they would catch him completely off guard either in his sleep or in the middle of the day. Those were the worst, especially in the middle of the day having to excuse himself from class, run to the bathroom at the grocery store, sitting on the toilet as his prostate and bladder were barraged, almost drown while swimming at the college's pool and the lifeguard's judgement.   
It was when he almost crashed his car, having to pull over to the side of the road with his hazards on, biting his hand and clenching his fist as he came through his jeans alarmingly fast that he had had enough. 

He still couldn't face the truth and /ask/ them to take it easy or use the toys at convenient times. 

He tried desperately to do research. Apparently human internet resources didn't include magic-enchanted sex toys and a How To guide. 

After hours of combing through deep parts of the internet he was forced to give up. 

'Maybe this is just my life now.' Marco thought to himself, forehead resting on his desk, defeated. 

The next few days weren't too bad. Marco only had to tolerate the onslaught a couple of times at night and both parties seemed to be lazy and slow, giving Marco time to breathe. 

Marco almost changed his mind about wanting to break the link between him and the toys. Almost. 

The following weekend was when things started to take a turn for the worse. The mirrors were gone from his room. 

*****

For a whole two weeks Marco worried about the mirrors. He had looked up and down, under and over, behind and in between and never found the mirrors. 

What really concerned him was if Tom and Star figured out what their use was - if they in fact had been the ones to take the mirrors.

Tom in particular was less open to him shortly after their disappearance, leaving Star to awkwardly try and make up for the cold atmosphere with extra energy. 

After a while Tom just stopped coming over. Marco, terrified, tried to talk to him to ask why. He was convinced that Tom did know as his use of the toy had been halted. So had Star's.

Unfortunately Tom refused to give him any real answers. 

Star stayed cheerful for the most part as was typical of Star. 

Marco tried to figure out again if he could break the link to no avail. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Tom or keep awkward chatting with Star. He wanted things back to normal. 

Everything finally came to a head about a week later, this whole debacle lasting a couple months. 

Star had somehow convinced Tom to come hang out with them on Friendship Thursday to watch a movie. 

Tom hardly said a word the whole time as they went through a whole rewatch of all the Indie Holmes Adventures films. 

They were in the beginning of the third when Star excused herself from the couch, leaving Marco and Tom together. The open space where Star had been simultaneously felt so incredibly wide and yet not far enough for Marco. 

"S-so, umm, how are... things? Your mom?"

Tom didn't look at him but answered coldly and to the point. "My mom is fine. Busy with running Hell and all that." 

"R-Right. Well that must be a pretty intens-"

"Watch the movie." Tom commanded, flatly. 

"Y-yeah." Marco shut his mouth, looking at the TV but not seeing anything. He started playing with loose strings on his jeans. 

He heard Star come back downstairs. Glancing at her he saw she had the large comforter from her bed folded in her arms and headed to the kitchen out of sight. 

He heard the water running and her rummaging around but said nothing. 

Indie Holmes was currently wrestling a giant snake on the screen. 

What Marco couldn't see was Star placing the simple-looking, unassuming dildo on the counter out of sight but from where she stood at the sink she could see the back of his and Tom's head on the couch. 

Marco felt a squeeze at the base of his dick that pulled up to the tip just like a hand stroking him in one long pull. 

'What? _Now_?' Marco thought to himself, taking a shocked glance to the kitchen. 'What is she _doing_?' 

"You alright?" Tom asked, not really sounding concerned but had one suspicious eyebrow raised. 

Marco nodded, blushing and crossing a leg over to hide the erection he was inevitably going to get at this point. Totally trained to respond to the sensations. 

Tom didn't press and the pressure of an invisible hand disappeared allowing Marco to relax. 

Then Marco felt the familiar sensation of cold lube on the tip of his dick. He flinched at the feeling, the tip of his dick seeming to light up. 

He refused to look at Tom, who he knew was glowering at him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to play chill and rested his chin on his left hand, right hand going into his hoodie pocket to try and add just that much more cover. He hated how ready he seemed to be at any time, now. He was totally hard in his tight jeans. His dick did not seem to care what the circumstances were. 

The stroking continued and Marco was struggling to keep his breathing normal. Why was he even harder with Tom sitting next to him? This sucked. What was Star doing trying to masturbate on Friends Thursday? 

Then the stroking stopped and Marco sighed, a few drops of sweat building on his temples. 

He heard Star walking around again. 

He called out with a slightly higher voice than usual. "Star, are you coming or what?"

Wrong choice of words. 

Star called out, cool as a cucumber. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming back!" 

He heard her walk over to the kitchen table which was totally out of sight save for above Star's shoulders. 

He couldn't help but watch as he heard her pull out a kitchen chair, bend down as if placing something and then slowly sit down onto the chair.

That was when he felt his dick become totally engulfed in tight heat. 

'Fuckkkk.' Marco gritted his teeth and scrunched his face. Quickly he pulled his crossed over leg up like as if he was in pain. 

"Dude." Tom said, staring at him like as if Marco insisted on interrupting his night. 

Marco played it off as a cramp. "S-sorry. Must've not stretched enough after that battle yesterday ahaha."

Then he felt a totally new sensation as Star stood up and walked into the living room with her comforter. The sensation of her walking was bizarre and his dick pulsed. 

She looked calm and collected as ever. 

'Star. _Why_?' Marco begged in his mind. 

"I brought my blanket down since it was a bit chilly. You guys want to share? It's plenty big enough." Star offered with a smile.

Marco was not cold. Not even remotely. It was seventy five degrees in the house at night. He _desperately_ wanted that blanket to cover his dignity. 

"Sure why not?" Tom shrugged. 

Star sat herself back down between the boys, snuggling in close and laying the comforter across all three of them. It was torture as she wiggled her butt to get comfy. 

Marco was thankful for the cover but quickly grew overheated after about ten minutes. He had no choice but to take his hoodie off. 

He couldn't decide if Star sitting there next to him was torture or not. Did she know about the mirrors? Was she doing this to him on purpose? Was she just a perv who wanted a dildo shoved deep inside while watching a movie with her boyfriend and best friend? 

Marco struggled to not move or look suspicious. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He'd actually managed to start to soften and relax in the tight heat when Star clenched suddenly. 

Marco flinched and glanced at Star, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as she rested her head on Tom's shoulder and one hand looped around Tom's left arm, which seemed oddly positioned towards Star. 

Then Marco felt it, the lightest vibration sensation as Tom's fingers rubbed efficiently and purposefully at Star's clitoris. 

Marco had to bite his lip at the feeling. It wasn't an unknown feeling as Star and Tom has done this before, Marco a witness to it through the mirrors but it was totally different having it done right next to him. 

He was pulsing and throbbing on the edge for another ten minutes, close to the end of the film as Star was milking him ever so steadily. 

It was when Tom snuck a bite to Star's neck that Marco felt a weak but lengthy orgasm from Star. Her walls beat like a fast heartbeat.

Marco dug his fingernails into the couch, leaving scratch marks from pulling against the grain. 

Somehow he survived that. Maybe that's all Star wanted and she would take that damn thing out and leave him in peace. 

Star, without missing a beat as the movie ended cheered, "Next one! Next one!" 

'Next _what_ , you heathen?' Marco groaned in his mind. 

"Hey we're out of popcorn and soda should we get some more?" Marco offered, desperate to get away from the couple of pervs sitting next to him as Tom pulled up the fourth and final film of the series on Nextflick. 

"Some soda would be great, actually. I'll get it." Tom stood up before Marco could which was probably for the best as Marco was only able to hide his painful erection - undoubtedly growing a large wet spot on his hip - because of the comforter.

Marco had made to get up but sunk back into the couch, overheated, sweaty and defeated. 

He felt Star's cool hand press on his forehead and he momentarily forgot his predicament.

"Marco you look feverish. Geez, you're burning up. Tom, get us some popsicles, too!" Star called. 

'Maybe she really doesn't realize.' Marco thought. He grabbed her other hand, pressing both of them to his cheeks, sighing. 

"Oh I will never criticize your iceberg hands ever again, Star." 

"They're not _that_ cold!" Star snapped. 

The sound of popcorn popping came from the kitchen as Tom walked back with a liter of grape soda, three cups floating behind him and three popsicles. 

"Pick your flavor. Cherry, lime or blue." 

"Blue!" Star bounced, waving her hand. 

Marco winced and groaned. "Uurgh, Star." 

"What? Do you want the blue one?"

"No, no." Marco waved away the question. "Just... maybe stop bouncing. I... feel kinda dizzy." He lied. 

"Okay!" Star swiped the blue popsicle out of Tom's hand and passed him the cherry.

Marco took it with shaking fingers and unwrapped it. 

He accepted his cup of soda and gulped it down without a thought. He could barely focus on the movie. Indie Holmes was currently stuck in some quick sand, trying to find a way to get out. 

Marco mentally saluted to Indie Holmes. 'Same, Indie. Same.' 

"Is Blue even a flavor?" Tom asked, perplexed as his own lime popsicle hissed with each lick. 

Star turned to look at him, aghast. "It is the SUPERIOR flavor of all popsicle flavors!" 

"Yeah but what _is_ the flavor?"

"Superior!" Star insisted. 

Marco used Star and Tom's distraction to reach under the comforter and adjust himself as he was starting to ache and burn from the position and wet spot. 

It was a momentary relief as his bladder also decided to throb in that moment and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing ever so pleasantly. 

Star hiccuped in her banter and sat back into the couch, eyes glinting a little bit more than usual as she continued to enjoy her icy treat. 

Marco ever so carefully retracted his hand, making it look like he was simply adjusting the comforter. 

His anxiety spiked as he saw Star clasp Tom's free hand in hers, twining their fingers together and pulling them under the comforter. To anyone else it wouldn't seem suspicious at all. 

But Marco knew what was going to happen and there was no time wasted. 

Star propped up her leg in order to block the sight of Tom's arm trailing directly between Star's legs. 

Tom turned the volume up a couple notches and that's when Marco felt a very distinct pull on his dick. It was shallow but heavenly. 

Marco realized that Tom was grabbing the bottom of the dildo and fucking Star with it. If he paid attention he could hear the muffled " _shlup shlup_ " of the dildo retreating and sinking.

The cherry popsicle was basically abandoned. It's icy stickiness lingering along his chin. He could feel his dick drooling profusely as it was tucked up into the waistband of his jeans now. The tip peaking out and threatening to soak his shirt with more than just sweat. His bladder was protesting from the soda and he felt like a moron. Now he _really_ needed to get up. 

He tried to focus on his breathing but wasn't doing a very good job.

He chanced a glance at the couple and froze as Star was looking at him with the remnants of her popsicle, tongueing it erotically. 

Marco swallowed, throbbing in response. 

'She knows.' Marco stared and Star winked. 

Marco saw Tom lean into sight and froze at the dark look Tom was glaring seemingly into his soul. 

'Shit fuck shit fuck, he knows!! Shit fuck shit fuck shit!' Marco panicked internally. 

Suddenly he felt a pull all the way down to his tip and he was pulsing on the edge, now. He wasn't going to be able to endure this. The sink back in was swift and firm, making Star gasp and Marco curse. 

There was no hiding between Tom and Star what they were doing now. Tom's arm was visibly working, pumping the dildo with purpose, jostling Star in the process who had her head tipped back, blue lips wide and panting. Her orgasm was like a punch and she cried out in bliss. 

Marco's orgasm and the need to pee were dualing, rushing and he couldn't stop it. Both sensations peeked and in a panic he flew the comforter off and made to bolt out of the room. 

"Excuse me!" Marco yelped, wobbly in his attempt to run away. 

"You little shit!" Tom yelled, jumping up to grab Marco from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him close. "I knew you were doing something pervy! You weird little stalker!" 

"No, I-!"

"Really? What are these?" Tom reached into his back pocket, yanking out the two pocket mirrors and putting them in front of Marco's face. 

Marco stared at them, shame boiling in his belly in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to explore. 

"Tom, wait! I- I can explain but-!" Marco pleaded. 

"Oh I'd _l_ _ove_ to hear it, punk." Tom hissed, digging his chin into the sensitive crook of Marco's neck, making him yelp and wiggle. 

Tom's legs were straddling Marco's where they stood. Grabbing Marco's hips he pressed into the smaller man's ass. 

"Keep dancing like that and make this a party, Marco." Tom grinned, his long tongue swiping out to lick the leftover cherry on Marco's chin. 

Marco bent forward, fighting to get out of Tom's demon-strength grip. 

Tom's hand snaked to the front of Marco's pants, squeezing him tightly. 

"Ooh look at you. You made quite the mess here, didn't you? And you're still hard? Impressive." 

Marco gasped, voice ragged. "I-I didn't!" 

Tom smirked. "You telling me I'm not feeling these patheticly sloppy jeans of yours? What, you saying you didn't cum?" 

Marco let out a sob of desperation, shaking his head and squeezing his legs together as he fought solely the urge to pee now. 

Tom unbuttoned Marco's jeans, removing the added pressure from his bladder momentarily and Marco sighed in relief.

His cock was freed, poking proudly from his zipper, dark red and swollen. 

Then Tom was slipping one hand down the back of his pants, dipping his middle finger between his cheeks to rub at Marco's hole and the other to his lower belly, rubbing above his bladder with his middle finger. 

Marco let out a soft, desperate moan before clamping his hands over his mouth. 

Star stood up, dildo still lodged inside and walked over to the microwave to get the abandoned popcorn. 

Marco couldn't hold back his moans at all anymore and Tom seemed just as fascinated as he was irritated. 

"You can feel that, can you? Tell me how Star feels, huh? How's it feel to fuck my girlfriend?" 

Marco hiccuped from where he was still bent over, legs squeezed together. 

"Sh-she's tight." Marco said, really unable to focus very far beyond not pissing himself. 

"What else?" Tom asked, sinking his middle finger of his other hand into Marco's wet heat. 

"I-I can't-" Marco begged, tensing up. 

Tom removed his finger to spank him firmly. "Describe it!" 

"Ah! Hot and-" Tom slipped the finger back in, "and wet! Perfect!" 

"Awww, Marcooo." Star cooed from her spot by the microwave as if she was in a simple conversation among friends. 

"I'm pretty jealous right now that you get to fuck my girlfriend in such a way." Tom grumped, slipping a second digit inside, searching for that lump to indicate Marco's prostate. "You get to feel exactly how she wants it when she's in control. Rrrgh." Tom found the lump and massaged it firmly, pressing on Marco's bladder a little harder. 

"Ah! I- I'm sorry, Tom! Please! I... I need to-" 

"Need to what, Marco? Piss? What's stopping you?" 

Marco hid his face behind his hands, beet red at the suggestion. 

"What? Too proud?" Tom pushed deeper, truly fucking Marco with his fingers now and pressing ever so purposefully on his belly. 

Marco threw his head back, cock spitting a short, watery mix of cum and urine into the air. The droplets pattered on the wooden floor audibly and dripped down his cock to stain his jeans further. 

Tom growled, taking the straining cock in hand and twisting his fist around the glans. 

Marco screamed behind clenched teeth like he was being tortured, knees threatening to give out. 

Tom slipped a third finger inside and Marco started to hyperventilate. His dick was burning deliciously and his insides were milking Tom's fingers. 

"Do it, Marco. Show me how much of a little creep you are." 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Marco was on his tip toes, fingers twisting his tshirt. 

Tom switched from twisting to stroking just glans. He swiped the pad of his thumb along Marco's urethra, daring to dip the tip of his thumb inside. This combined with the barrage on his prostate, Marco lost it. 

"NaaAAAAAH!" Marco screamed in protest, clinging to Tom desperately as a strong arc of clear, hot piss shot out onto the floor. 

Tom growled, grinding his own fingers deeper into Marco with his hips, rutting against him. He had to hold Marco up with his free arm as Marco's legs shook like the release was orgasmic. His head tipped back on Tom's shoulder, eyes tearing up and mouth drooling.

It was only about twenty seconds before the flow ebbed and faded, reduced to mere dribbles. His hips rutted like he was chasing the end of an orgasm, twitching, oversensitive. 

Marco was panting, limp in Tom's grip while the demon admired his still hard, wet cock. 

The sound of Star letting out pained little sounds caught Tom's attention and he saw her leaning on the kitchen table to finally remove the dildo, wincing. She looked flushed, like she had just had another orgasm herself.

"You good?" Tom asked. 

Star nodded, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Yeah. I could feel all of that moving the thing. Was a bit much and I figure Marco could use a break." 

Boy could he ever. 

Tom removed his hand from the back of Marco's jeans, turning and pushing Marco to fall onto the couch face down. 

Marco put up zero fight. He was still panting, barely conscious and his ears were ringing. His cock throbbed, almost numb with how hard he'd been for so long. 

He felt Tom yank his jeans and socks off the rest of the way and the cool air on his burning, sweaty skin was heavenly. 

He jumped ever so slightly when he felt Tom aggressively spread his ass cheeks apart.

He could hear Tom talking to him, but his voice was muffled from the rush of blood and ringing in his ears. 

"- but you've been fucking me, too, haven't you? In fact you've been fucking yourself with that fleshlight of yours."

Tom groaned at the sight of Marco's stretched hole, bending down to enclose his mouth around it. 

Marco's eyebrows pinched together, weak fingers making a fist. He was too exhausted to fight the stimulation. Then Tom's forked, flexible tongue was easily delving inside him; burning hot and strong. 

Marco let out a tiny sob and hiccup.

Tom growled at finally getting to taste and feel the real thing instead of the hint of Marco through the toy, which had puzzled and tortured his mind trying to understand why it smelled and tasted like him. 

Marco tasted spicy and somewhat sweet. He could stay there forever but Marco's broken whimpers of pleasure were taunting him and he'd been hard ever since he had started playing with Star's clit over an hour ago. He'd almost cum at the sight of Marco losing control earlier. 

Marco was coming out of his stupor, whimpering and pushing back into Tom's face ever so slightly. 

Tom pulled back with a _pfaww_ , saliva stringing from his chin and Marco's dick flexed at the memory of watching Tom eat him out via silicone all those weeks ago. 

Tom hummed, licking his lips as he admired the sloppy, gaping hole. It throbbed and contracted under Tom's gaze, rubbed red from his goatee. 

"If I'd known that fleshlight you gave me belonged to your ass I would've claimed it a long time ago." Tom caressed his cheek along the smooth flesh in his grip, pride singing at the shivers going throw the man underneath him. 

"You shouldn't need anymore prep right? I never prepped my fleshlight like this. I think I'm spoiling you." 

Marco wanted to protest. No lube had been used, yet. 

Star was seated at the other end of the couch where Marco had been earlier. She faced them, one leg curled up on the cushion. She still had her dress on but the top was flipped down to show her breasts and from where Marco had his chest pressed into the cushion he could see her wet, swollen pussy. 

He gulped. "T-Tom", Marco started to say. 

"You'll be fine." Tom said, unzipping his jeans to pull out his large, ridged cock, knot already swelling slightly. "I know what you like." 

With that, Tom sunk to the base in one swift push. 

Marco cried out, eyes wide open at the onslaught. 

Tom didn't wait. With one knee on the couch and the other foot on the floor he immediately started a harsh pace, pulling Marco's hips back into his thrusts, trying to replicate exactly how he fucked the fleshlight. Short, shallow but strong thrusts looking for Marco's prostate. 

Actually getting to fuck Marco was better than he imagined. The addition of Marco's whore-ish cries, the heat of his body and smooth skin slapping was nearly overwhelming. 

Star was petting Marco's hair as he let out cries of pleasure.

"You look so cute, Marco." Star pampered. "Your face is all red and you're drooling. How does it feel?" 

Marco, barely able to speak, shook his head. He couldn't talk details right now. His insides were burning deliciously from Tom's ridges. He felt impossibly full and the sound of his asshole catching was the most embarrassing sound he'd ever heard.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Star offered, a new blush creeping across her cheeks. "His dick is way hotter than a human's. You just melt, don't you?" 

Marco nodded. He was shaking again from the sensations and being jolted aggressively. 

"Mmf, I've wanted this for so long." Star said, reaching between her legs to pet her wet pussy lips and clit. 

Marco barely seemed to register her words but as he watched her play with herself his blood started singing and the urge to have some sort of control took over. 

Marco snatched Star by the hips, pulling her swiftly into reach. 

Star yelped with surprise and Tom faltered in his thrusts. 

Without missing a beat Marco flipped Star's dress up out of the way, diving to wrap his mouth around her clitoris. 

Star bit her lip, pleased with Marco's forwardness and locked her fingers in his hair. 

Tom growled and picked his pace back up. The image of Marco going down on her as he fucked him was truly a sight to behold. 

Marco knew he couldn't replicate Tom's demon tongue fucking so he focused on sucking her clit, rubbing it firmly with his tongue while slipping three fingers inside her pussy. He groaned at the taste of Star, somewhat salty and hot, if hot was a flavor. He couldn't quite describe it except for it satisfied something primal within him. An instinct kept at bay. The faint scent of soap was detectable from her heart-shaped blonde pubes.

He'd been dreaming of doing this forever. The magic of the toys allowed him to enjoy the distant feeling of fucking and being fucked but he couldn't ravish either one of them with his fingers or his tongue like this. He didn't get to have those faint scents, either. 

Star had her eyes closed, one leg up across the back of the couch and the other held up to her chest as Marco explored. 

She moaned when he did something right, petting his hair with her free hand. 

Tom's thrusts were adding some stimulation as Marco's mouth and tongue were jostled against her. 

Tom paused to adjust himself, standing up on the couch, squatting to straddle Marco's hips he continued his thrusts. Fucking faster and deeper, grinding his swelling knot. 

Marco gasped, eyes flying wide. Star's clit abandoned but Marco's fingers remaining inside. Star moaned at the sight. 

"Ooh, Marco. You're so good to me." 

Marco was close. So was Tom. Marco could feel his insides expanding to take on the girth of Tom as he got closer and closer. 

"Sh-shit," Tom looked up at Star, tears from excursion and ecstasy in his eyes. "I'm gonna cum in him. Fuck it feels so good."

The notion pushed Marco that much further to the edge but he didn't want Star left out. It was now or never. His ass was trembling at the beginnings of his orgasm and it took all his strength to push himself up, knocking Tom off balance. 

Tom shouted in shock and pain as his right foot slipped off the couch and he fell backwards, catching himself on the arm of the couch. His knot was visibly throbbing as he had been forced out of Marco. 

Star looked surprised when Marco grabbed her again, pulling her up to kiss her and pressing her back down into the couch, fitting himself between her legs. 

Without missing a beat Star reached down between them with a shakey hand, grabbing Marco's dick to line up with her. 

Marco sunk in a few inches and his orgasm was right there at the edge again, throbbing and burning. Threatening to take him over. 

Marco paused, turning to look at the demon boy behind him who was glaring daggers. 

Marco arched his back, bringing one hand back to spread his hole to Tom's gaze. 

Tom lunged forward, pinning Marco's shoulders, effectively pinning Star as well and slammed home. 

All three of them cried out and Tom continued his impossibly harsh thrusts. He successfully pushed Marco to the hilt in Star, as well and while Marco couldn't necessarily thrust in her, he was essentially vibrating and pulsing against her cervix. 

"Oh, shit!" Star gasped, toes clenching. 

"Fuck, I'm really cumming. Don't fucking stop me, Marco." Tom snarled. 

Marco was almost beyond coherent thought. Drooling and eyes unfocused.

His orgasm hit at full force, squeezing down on Tom hard, eyes rolling back and slamming deep in Star who moaned and followed him over the edge, clinging to Marco's arms. 

Tom roared and plunged, his knot feeling like it exploded despite the constant, gradual swell. His orgasm wrecked him, unable to hold back the hump and roll of his hips as he spilled deep and heavy inside the smaller man. 

All three of them shook and shivered, panting and moaning as they rode out the waves. Their orgasms seemed to triple in length with each other. 

Tom did his best to avoid crushing the two as his strength gave out, slumping against the couch, his cock still throbbing weakly. 

Star had an arm tossed over her face, panting while Marco seemed completely unconscious, cock still throbbing as it quickly softened, eventually slipping out. 

After a minute Star started to giggle a little stupidly. She and Tom made eye contact who looked close to passing out. 

They high-fived, linking their fingers together like an odd handshake.

"Fuck that was amazing." Tom let himself fall backwards. His knot making Marco's rim bulge, pulling on it harshly. He knew as soon as he softened there'd be a deluge on his lap. 

Marco whimpered softly.

Star kissed the top of Marco's sweaty head. 

"Little perv should've just told us. We could've been doing this for months." 


End file.
